Such a changing apparatus is known from EP 1 858 750 B1. It is arranged at an assembly station for vehicle body parts, especially at a so-called geostation or framing station, and has a plurality of frame magazines rotatable in a controlled manner and a frame conveyor, which transports the clamping frames between the magazines and to a workstation of the assembly station. The prior-art changing apparatus permits the use and change of clamping frames having different configurations and adapted to different vehicle body types.